N'avoues jamais
by shelly Draven
Summary: dire la vérité est ce toujours une bonne idée?


_NCIS ne m'appartient pas !!_

_Je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et j'espère le vôtre, à but non lucratif !!_

_Je veux bien une petite review s'il vous plait !!_

Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça et dit ça !! Comment avait –elle pu être aussi idiote croire que peut être…

Ziva stoppa sa course effrénée net quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était assez loin de l'appartement, lieu du drame.

La pluie tombait intensément et les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient plaqués contre son visage. Elle avait froid mais ne se pressait pas pour rentrer, elle marchait tout en repensant à ce qui s'était passé la dernière demie- heure.

_Flashback _

_Ziva était sortie de son appartement pour faire un tour et essayer de penser à autre chose. Puis elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait sans réellement l'avoir voulu devant l'appartement de Tony._

_A cet instant, elle se dit que ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi sinon elle deviendrait folle._

_Elle poussa la porte de l'immeuble et monta jusqu'à la porte. 111…elle y était._

_Elle sonna, Tony lui ouvrit, plus que surpris._

_**Tony **__: Ziva ?!_

_**Ziva :**__ Bonsoir Tony_

_**Tony **__: qu'est ce que tu as, ça va pas ?_

_**Ziva **__: non enfin si, c'est juste…_

_**Tony :**__ ben vas y_

_**Ziva **__: voilà ! Elle soupira profondément et continua : ça fait deux ans maintenant qu'on se connaît et on s'apprécie tous les deux je pense, enfin moi en fait pour être honnête….je t'aime et j'aurais voulu…_

_**Voix inconnue :**__ Tony !! Tu n'aurais pas un sweat à me prêter ? J'ai oublié mon pyjama chez moi….oh pardon, tu n'es pas seul !! Bonsoir_

_Ziva dévisagea la jeune femme qui venait de sortir de la salle de bains, incapable de décrocher un mot. Vêtue d'un simple peignoir, elle s'essuyait les cheveux avec une serviette de coton. Cette magnifique femme ne devait certainement pas être une simple amie et Tony était fils unique alors…_

_Ziva tourna les talons et descendit 4 à 4 les étages._

C'est comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans la rue, trempée, seule et désespérée.

Elle rentra chez elle et commença par prendre une douche brûlante. Ça ne l'avait pas calmée, loin de là.

Puis elle prit la seule décision qui lui sembla convenable.

Elle sortit la valise qui se trouvait sous son lit et commença par la remplir soigneusement, vidant un à un ses tiroirs.

Elle tomba sur l'écharpe, celle que Tony lui avait prêtée il y a maintenant plus d'un an. L'hiver avait été rude et elle non préparée. Tony lui avait glissé l'écharpe autour du cou en lui disant : « il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid, le nez rouge d'une femme enrhumée est tout sauf sexy…ce serait dommage sur un visage comme le tien ! »

Elle avait gardé l'écharpe en simulant un oubli les premiers temps, puis c'était passé. Elle aimait la porter, l'odeur du jeune italien était toujours dessus et elle n'avait jamais voulu la laver, de peur d'effacer les traces de parfum.

Elle la jeta sur le lit, elle n'en n'aurait plus jamais besoin.

Elle boucla sa valise et attrapa le téléphone : « Bonsoir Madame, je voudrais connaître le départ du prochain bus ?

**Voix inconnu :** quelle destination ?

**Ziva **: peu importe mais un aller simple

**Voix inconnue** : bien alors il y en a un à 7h demain matin pour Los Angeles

**Ziva :** bien ce sera parfait !! »

Elle s'allongea, elle pourrait dormir quelques heures avant de partir.

_8h, bureaux du NCIS._

« Bonjour tout le monde !! » lança Tony, fier de n'avoir que 5 minutes de retard.

Il inspecta l'open space et constata que tous étaient là : Tim, Ducky, Abby, Gibbs, Jenny et même Palmer…..mais pas de traces de Ziva.

Tous avaient l'air grave et il commençait à se poser des questions, d'autant plus que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui.

« Comment allez-vous ce matin ? » demanda t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère

**Mac Gee :** Tony, tu n'es pas au courant ?

**Tony : **au courant ? Mais de quoi

**Abby :** nous avons tous reçu un SMS de Ziva ce matin

**Tony **: ben non pas tous !! Et elle dit quoi Hoodini ?

Gibbs prit son téléphone et commença de lire : « je pars loin désolée je vous adore mais je ne peux pas rester après ce que j'ai fait. Ziva »

Tony réfléchissait mais avait tout de suite compris de quoi elle parlait.

Il essaya de les rassurer et de se rassurer par la même occasion : « elle va revenir, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est trop bien avec nous !!

**Jenny :** ça se voit que tu ne la connais pas encore !! Elle a décidé, elle ne changera pas d'avis !!

**Gibbs **: est ce que tu sais ce qui lui prend ?

**Tony :** non !! Enfin…peut être mais elle ne souhaite sûrement pas que je vous en parle !

**Gibbs :** on doit la retrouver, c'est un de mes meilleurs agents, je ne veux pas la laisser partir comme ça sans raison !! »

Gibbs se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers, certainement la machine à café.

Tony s'était assis, ne sachant plus quoi penser ou faire.

La déclaration de Ziva la veille l'avait tellement surpris, qu'il n'avait pas réagi et qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait réagir ou la laisser partir.

Il fallait qu'il en parle mais à qui ?, Abby et Jenny, en tant que femmes le détesteraient à coup sûr ! Gibbs le tuerait avant qu'il ait fini son explication, Palmer il ne le connaissait pas assez. Il aurait pu parler à Ducky mais ne se sentait pas la force d'écouter ses éternelles histoires passées.

Mac Gee, il ne restait que lui

Tony se dirigea vers le bureau du Bleu : « Tim, je voudrais te parler

**Mac Gee** : à moi, Tony

**Tony :** à moins que tu ne t'appeles pas Tim ?!

**Mac Gee** : ben vas y je t'écoute

**Tony **: en privé, » lui répondit –il en lui faisant un signe de tête vers l'ascenseur.

Une fois l'ascenseur bloqué, Tony lui raconta les événements de la veille.

**Mac Gee :** ah et toi tu as fait quoi ?

**Tony :** rien !! J'étais à la fois surpris, heureux, confus, intimidé…

**Mac Gee** : intimidé par un femme, TOI !!! Alors tu l'aimes

**Tony :** oui enfin peut être je ne sais pas !

**Mac Gee** : un conseil, décides toi et vite ! Parce que pour le moment elle est rattrapable

**Tony :** sauf qu'on ne sait pas où elle est

**Mac Gee** : si, je le sais. Elle me l'a dit et m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire…à personne ! Mais si tu choisis de la rechercher, alors je te le dis, pour votre bien à tous les deux ! Mais attention, tu n'as droit qu'à une réponse, tu l'aimes ou non ?

Tony réfléchit. La décision était grave et allait bouleverser la vie de Ziva et la sienne, voir même toute la vie du NCIS. Il se retourna vers Tim, le regarda et lui dit : « oui »

**Mac Gee :** bien alors on se dépêche, elle n'a qu'une heure d'avance, on peut la rattraper avant la frontière de l'état, en route !!

Ils sortirent précipitamment, Tony prit les clefs de sa voiture et ils se précipitèrent vers la porte de sortie.

**Abby :** vous allez où ?!

**Mac Gee** : chercher Ziva !!

**Abby **: je viens avec vous !!

**Jenny :** je vous couvre auprès de Jethro !! Il ne va pas apprécier !!

Tony dévalait les rues à toute allure tel un coureur de formule 1.

**Mac Gee :** si on meurt Tony, tu ne seras pas plus avancé

**Abby :** Tim, laisses le se concentrer !! »

Ziva regardait les arbres défiler au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de LA.

Elle repensait à l'équipe et elle était triste de les avoir quittés comme ça, comme une voleuse. Mais que pouvait-elle faire de mieux ? Elle n'allait pas rester pas une ambiance qui serait certainement irrespirable, elle devrait éviter Tony et lui l'éviterai sûrement aussi et quand on est coéquipiers, ce n'est pas évident.

Gibbs lui en voulait certainement, il avait confiance en elle et elle venait de le trahir.

Mac Gee savait où elle était. Elle avait confiance en lui et s'était dit qu'il était préférable qu'on puisse la joindre en cas d'extrême urgence.

Abby et elle commençaient à peine à devenir amies et elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir approfondir cette relation.

Quand à Tony, il ne l'aimait pas et le fuir était son seul recours. Est-ce qu'il comprendrait ? Peut être pas mais en même temps il ne comprenait rien !!

Ziva se rappela une chanson française qu'elle avait écouté il y a quelques temps « n'avoues jamais que tu aimes » c'était si vrai mais elle l'avait compris trop tard.

Les passagers commençaient de s'agiter dans le bus. Certains s'étaient levés et elle entendait : « mais il est fou ce type !! » « Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut faire ? » « Mais c'est qui ça ?! »

Le bus se stoppa sur le bord de la route. Une voiture stoppa à côté et les portes s'ouvrirent laissant entrer Tony.

Ziva se redressa de son siège et Tony s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée. Il la regarda et lui dit doucement : « Ziva, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te répondre hier !! Il faut que tu restes ! »

elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais il continua : « On a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, parce que tu es ma coéquipière mais aussi mon amie, et aussi parce que moi aussi je t'aime et je veux qu'on essaie !! Peut être que ça ne fonctionnera pas entre nous et que nous nous engueulerons et si jamais ça arrive et que tu veux partir à LA, alors je te laisserai partir mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça !! »

Ziva sourit, une larme timide au bord des yeux. Elle entendait les commentaires des passagers : « ben vas y !! » ou encore « que c'est romantique !! » ou encore « ouah, il est beau et romantique, j'espère qu'elle sait la chance qu'elle a !! »

Ziva sortit de derrière son siège, sa valise à la main. Tony la lui prit et ils sortirent simplement.

Une fois dehors, Tony lâcha le paquet et l'embrassa.

Les applaudissements fusèrent dans le car et Ziva ne put se retenir de sourire.

**Ziva :** tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié !

**Tony **: je n'allais pas te laisser te sauver

**Ziva :** Et la fille d'hier?

**Tony :** tu parles de ma cousine venue tout droit de Chicago?

**Ziva **: ah! alors là je suis ridicule dit-elle en faisant la moue. Et maintenant ?

**Tony **: rien !! On sera juste heureux…jusqu'à ce que Gibbs nous tue !!

**Ziva **: si tu me fais du mal, c'est moi qui te tue !! »

Abby tenait la main de Tim qui souriait à pleines dents.

**Abby :** j'adore les histoires d'amour qui finissent bien

**Mac Gee :** allez on devrait rentrer avant que Gibbs nous tue

**Abby :** chut !! quel rabat –joie tu fais !!! »

_**End.**_

Petite review s'il vous plait pour cette fic écrite en 30 min !!


End file.
